Welcome to Reality!
by o0whitelily0o
Summary: Naraku tries to send Inuyasha and the others to another dimension, ending up going along with them. What happens when they find themselves in a house with a pair of halfcrazed fan girls?
1. Inuyasha's Arrival!

It was a battle between Naraku and many of his enemies including: Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru (Rin and Jaken were there too, but they weren't fighting), Koga (Ayame was watching nearby), and Kikyo. It was the only battle that they had fought all together, almost like a team. Inu-yasha was about to deal the final blow, when Kanna appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"NOW KANNA!" Naraku cried, and Kanna's mirror began to swirl like a vortex, looking similar to the Wind Tunnel.

"What in seven hells is that thing?" Inu-yasha shouted, starting to be drawn into the mirror. He wasn't the only one. Every single human and youkai was being pulled into the vortex, even Rin, Jaken, and Ayame.

"Heh, now all of my enemies will be gone, banished to a different dimension!" Naraku cried as they all vanished into the mirror. He didn't realize that he too was being pulled into the mirror. "What? Kanna! Stop!"

"It will not stop…" Kanna said, in the same monotonous voice as always. Naraku's eyes widened and cried out as he too was pulled into the mirror. The wind died down, and Kanna was left in the clearing, holding the mirror.

Elsewhere… 

It was nighttime, almost midnight. Two girls, both brunettes, sat on top of a bed, waiting to the Inu-yasha show to begin. They were having a sleepover, a sort of party to celebrate the new release of the 22nd Inu-yasha graphic novel. One of the girl's parents, the one whose house they were at, were out for the week with her little sister. Some sort of softball thing that sounded boring and unimportant.

While waiting to the show to begin, they were reading some of the Inu-yasha books and discussing their thoughts on the whole "Kikyo/Inu-yasha/Kagome" love triangle.

"How come Kikyo still loves Inu-yasha? Isn't her soul made of only anger and hatred for him?" One of the girls, the one with long hair, glasses, and gray eyes, asked. She was reading book 8, the part where Kikyo was kissing Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, good question. I wish that she was here to we could ask her." The other, with shorter hair and brown eyes, replied after seriously thinking it over for a while. "You know, the show's gonna start soon. We better get to your living room."

Glancing at the clock, she nodded, "Thanks for letting me know, Taylor. We should hurry. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Me either." The shorthaired girl, Taylor, agreed. The two put down their books and headed towards the stairs. "Libby, do you think Inu-yasha will pick Kagome or Kikyo?"

"He better pick Kagome! Kikyo's just clay and ashes, not to mention evil! I understand that some people sympathize with her, but I think that she should leave Inu-yasha alone." Libby was a very strong Kagome-supporter. Taylor wasn't any different, except perhaps a little less enthusiastic.

**THUD**

A loud noise was heard; it sounding like a pair of elephants had just dropped into the living room.

"What was that?" Taylor asked, looking around with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know…let's go find out!" Libby said, kind of scared. She liked to read horror novels and watch scary movies. Those sorts of sounds were never good news. The two moved silently (in their opinion) through the house. They had left the lights on so they could see when it came time for the show.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Libby shouted when she saw what had landed in her living room.

"Oh my god! IT'S INU-YASHA!" Taylor shouted as soon as she saw what had landed in Libby's living room.

"KYA!" They both shouted, jumping up and down.

There they were, the entire Inu-yasha group, plus Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Koga, Ayame and Kikyo all laying on the floor unconscious.

"How did this happen?" Libby asked, excited and totally in awe.

"Who cares? Let's get Sesshomaru's fluffy!" Taylor replied, eyeing it. Libby grinned and nodded, quickly pulling Sesshy's fluffy out from under him. Unfortunately, this made him hit his head against the floor. Slowly he came to, while Taylor and Libby took turns wearing it.

"Wow! It's so comfortable. No wonder he always wears it. I guess that, since we took it off, it wasn't a tail after all. Must be a boa." Libby observed, hugging the fluffy.

"What are you pathetic mortals doing?" Sesshomaru asked, looming behind Libby, who turned around. He had on his usual expressionless face, but there was undeniable rage in his voice.

"Oh! Lord Fluffy- I mean Lord Sesshomaru!" She stammered, quickly handing back the fluffy thing.

"Poison talons!" Sesshomaru cried and tried to attack Libby. But, for some reason, no poison emerged. The worst Libby got was a scratch on the arm. Startled, Sesshomaru looked at his claws, wondering what had happened.

"Hey! That hurt! Wait, I'm not dead!" Libby said, suddenly incredibly happy. She danced around the room, hugging Taylor, danced around some more, and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thanks for not killing me, Lord Fluffy!"

"My name is Sesshomaru, not 'Fluffy'." He growled, pushing the girl away from him. He was too confused to hurt her again. _Perhaps that mirror of Naraku's didn't simply send us to another dimension. Perhaps it also drained our demonic powers._

Taylor, who had relaxed after finding out that Libby wasn't poisoned, was looking at the other unconscious guests. "Hey Lib, let's touch Inu-yasha's ears!" Sesshomaru stared as the two girls tugged and felt his brother's ears. _How do they know of us? And why are they so…giggly?_

After thoroughly feeling the dog hanyou's ears, they moved on to drawing a mustache on Kikyo and Naraku with a black marker. Then they awed over Kirara and Shippo. Sesshomaru stared, and shook his head, mumbling something about a dream.

At last, Kagome started to stir. Opening her eyes wide, she cried out when she saw the pair of half-crazed fan girls giggling and touching Kagome's arrows. "What the heck is going on? The last thing I remember was being sucked into that mirror…" Her eyes lit up in recognition. "This must be where we were sent!"

Then she noticed Sesshomaru, who was staring at the two girls. "Um, what's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Perhaps you should ask them." He replied, pointing to the girls.

"Um, hello? I'm, uh, Kagome." The poor girl had barely opened her mouth before she was nearly attacked by the pair.

"We know! You're Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo. You love Inu-yasha, but won't admit it," Kagome blushed furiously, but didn't deny it, "You enjoy subduing him by saying 'sit', your grandpa tries to explain your almost constant absence from school by saying you have horrible diseases, and you like to use sacred bows and arrows to fight with." Libby and Taylor took turns shouting out random facts from the anime and manga at Kagome.

"You – but – how?" Kagome spluttered, before Taylor turned on the TV as an explanation. Inu-yasha was just coming on, and it was the episode when Kagome and Inu-yasha went to find the medical herbs for Kirara. Sesshomaru watched, intrigued, while Kagome started. "What the- that's us!"

"Yeah! You somehow got into our world, where you are in an anime _and_ a manga!" Libby explained. The TV's loud volume woke up Inu-yasha, who looked around in utter confusion.

"Where the hell are we?" He shouted, standing up angrily. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Libby, and this it Taylor." She squealed and the two gave the confused hanyou a big hug.

"What the- get off of me!" He shouted, pushing the two away. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"I guess Naraku's mirror sent us here." She stared as Libby stared at Inu-yasha, giggling happily.

"How do you think we get back?" That when he noticed Sesshomaru, who was watching the TV. His eyes were drawn to the TV as well, and looked even more confused. "What an odd box…what're we doing in it? It's showing that time we went to the Earth Boy's garden."

"Well, these girls say that we're in an anime, which are moving pictures on boxes like these called TVs, and a manga, which is a bunch of scrolls with pictures and words on them." Kagome explained. "They seem to know everything about us."

"Do you think that's why they drew on Kikyo?" He asked, just noticing the others now. Libby got an angry look.

"Of course! Kikyo's nothing but an evil little witch made of clay! She didn't even want you to stay a hanyou; she wanted you to change into a human. Not to mention she's supposed to be DEAD! I don't know why you still like her, Inu-yasha. You're much better off with Kagome!" Libby said, finally glad that she could express her rage at him. However, Inu-yasha was blushing furiously, and looked ready to explode.

"Why you little…" He began to leap towards Libby.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, waking Miroku and Sango. Miroku looked around him, and noticed the two girls. Immediately he walked towards the closest one (Taylor) and grabbed her hands.

"You are so beautiful. Will a lovely lady such as you please bear my child?" Sango was still a bit woozy and didn't understand right away what Miroku was doing. So instead, Taylor grabbed an Inu-yasha book Libby had left laying around and smacked him with it.

"PERVERT!" Then realization dawned on her. "Oh my god! MIROKU JUST ASKED ME TO BARE HIS CHILD! KYAAA!" The two girls jumped up and down again, leaving Miroku quite confused.

"What in the name of Buddha…" He began, but Kagome was already explaining things to him and the others who woke up.

"One thing's for sure." Kagome said, "We're definitely not in the Feudal Era any more!"

**Yes! My first comedy! Or so I like to think. Anyway, the character Libby is based off of me, and the character Taylor is based off of my friend, Taylor. I hope you liked the story; I put a lot of effort into it. Yeah, that's seriously how I think I would act if the Inu gang crashed into my living room. I know, I know, I'm insane. You don't have to rub it in.**


	2. Much Kikyo bashing

After all of the commotion, Kikyo started to stir. As soon as she lifted her head half a foot above the ground, Libby grabbed a hard cover book and tackled the undead miko.

"DEATH TO KIKYO!" She shouted, pummeling the very confused priestess. Taylor shortly followed suit, punching her, pulling her hair, and generally bothering her. Sango, who had awoken from her daze, lifted the two off of Kikyo, who looked quite bruised.

"What are you two doing?" Inu-yasha asked, and Sango kept holding them back from trying to murder Kikyo.

"Attempting to murder the evil, undead priestess who keeps ruining Inu-yasha and Kagome's relationship, whose soul is filled with nothing but hatred and anger." Libby said plainly, which caused everyone to stare and blink. Except Sesshomaru, who had just sat down and continued watching the television.

"How do you know all this?" Sango asked, but Kagome was already explaining.

Then Koga awoke, and Rin, and Jaken.

"Ah, Kagom-AY!" Koga shouted as Taylor pulled herself from Sango's grasp and tackled him. Though she didn't start murdering him, like she did to Kikyo, Taylor sat on top of him, and started lecturing him.

"You are an idiot! Kagome doesn't love you, and she isn't your mate. You ought to give up on her, and make good your promise to Ayame. She's always been faithful to you," And continued on, and on, and on, while Libby was still trying to attack Kikyo.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, then Naraku, then Libby and Taylor, then the television.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked the dog demon, who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen since it was turned on.

"Nothing, Rin, but you should watch this. It is very entertaining." He explained, as it showed Kagome and Jinenji working in the fields. The little girl looked thoughtful for a minute, then crawled into Sesshomaru's lap. Jaken looked very flustered, as from the moment he awoke he started running around and screaming. Libby looked momentarily distracted, and sat on top of him, like Taylor was doing to Koga. He was still screaming, but now he had stopped running.

Things continued like this; Libby and Taylor sitting on Jaken and Koga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-yasha talking about what had happened, Rin and Sesshomaru watching TV, and Kikyo knocked into a coma, until Naraku and Ayame woke up.

"Where am I? Kanna, that traitor! I never would've expected something like this from _her_." Naraku muttered angrily. He was then aware that Libby and Taylor had gotten off of their hostages and were approaching him. "What are you doing? Get away, before I destroy you!" He then realized that his demonic powers were gone. "Help! HELP!" He cried, as they shoved him into a closet. Then they shoved Kikyo into a closet.

"Ha ha! Take that!" Libby cheered as they locked the door and barred it with a chair.

Koga, who had been listening to Taylor's lectures for the past half hour, started to look at Ayame in a new light. She had certainly been faithful to him, even when she discovered that he loved Kagome. But, he still did love Kagome. So he couldn't go to Ayame. (But if the fans have anything to say about it, he may change his mind.)

Ayame looked around in a confused manner, but Kagome explained the situation. When Shippo and Kirara woke up, Kagome explained again (after they were both nearly strangled because of their adorableness).

"Oh! I better tell everyone on the internet about this!" Libby shouted, rushing to her computer.

_**URGENT!**_

_**Inu-yasha and the gang have just crashed into my living room. This is the REAL DEAL. No kidding, no fooling. Go to , if you want to see them. Debates for pairings and interviews will be arranged later. Please come tomorrow morning.**_

Everyone except Taylor (who was talking to Naraku and Kikyo through the closet door) was reading this and looking very nervous.

"That isn't good, is it?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"Probably not."

In Inu-yasha's world… 

"What? Naraku's gone?" Kagura exclaimed when Kanna told what had happened. There was silence for a minute, and then she shouted, "WHO HOO! BUST OUT THE SAKE!"

_What will happen next chapter, when the screaming hordes of fan girls and boys arrive? Tune in to find out! However, I won't update this one for a while. The next update is going to be in Butterfly's Serenade, just so you know what to expect._


End file.
